Worthless (Rewriten)
by Nea-Nea-The-Last-Angel
Summary: DarkNaru! Naruto feels worthless, like a burden to the little friends and family he has. Never standing up for himself, hurting himself, he doesn't care. Someone stands up for him, a complete stranger. GaaNaru


Hello everyone! I'm currently going through and re-reading some of my stories and re-writing them. I decided to start with this one :) there were lots of things I wanted to fix so far now I'm leaving the original up as well as the fixed chapters. I'll eventually take down the out dated version of the stories.

And now on to 'Worthless'

Chapter I

I am

The sharp biting sting of the stolen kitchen knife was the only real thing he could feel, his eyes glazed over, and the sensation of warm liquid running down his leg. Yes, He knew this was wrong, that this was dangerous and stupid, but he didn't care anymore. Pain was the only thing he really had left. He expertly cleaned up his new wound and wrapped it in fresh bandages.

He didn't bother looking into the mirror as he stood and made his way over to the rickety, old dresser that housed his clothes. Quietly he dug through finding clean boxers and uniform pants. He stripped himself out of his pj's and into the clean clothes, before walking over to his nearly empty closet and pulling out a forest green under shirt and a white uniform top. He quickly pulled them over his head and clumsily tied the mint and dark green tie. He hated the uniform but it wasn't like he had much choice.

Naruto his three mile walk to school, he lived in the crappiest apartment complex in possible the whole town, His godfather covered the cost of most of his schooling (he had a partial scholarship). And Naruto didn't want to be a burden on the only family he had left, the least he could do was pay for his apartment and bills. He made it with five minutes to spare.

Sasuke always seemed to know just when he'd show up, the raven haired teen cracked his knuckles and stood,

"Late as always dead last"

Now Naruto had two options, neither of which were great. He could try and stand up to the taller, strong teen, or he could try and out run the other with his injured leg. If he was lucky, maybe, just maybe, he could dash into the school before his tormentor could catch, it would only postpone the beating he was sure to get. Naruto decided on luck, if anything maybe it would throw off Sasuke enough for him to slip post. Naruto crouched slightly and tried running post the Stronger teen.

Sasuke has seen this coming and blocked the short blond, roughly shoving him to the ground and swiftly kicked a sun kissed hip. Naruto yelped at the pain that had erupted in his hip but didn't move, struggling made it worse. A pale hand suddenly pulled Naruto to his feet and away, the other hand had the Uchiha's ankle in it's grip. Looking up to see his savior, a teen a few inches taller then himself, with deep, rich, crimson hair stood above him, sea foam green eyes glanced at him briefly before turning back, shoving the Uchiha away, causing said teen to stumble back a few steps and glare.

The Uchiha family had been known for it's glare before they had been nearly wiped out, this famous glare was marred into Sasuke's face. Sasuke's glare was met with a look of absolute boredom; The Uchiha cocked back his fist as the redhead gently pushed the short blond out of the way. The redhead caught the fist and twisted, causing the raven haired to to drop to his knees,

"Leave him be" The redhead said,

sounding just as bored as his face expressed, pushing the raven back again. Holding his injured hand, Sasuke stood and glared more before turning and walking away. Light sapphire met sea foam green

"Thank you for helping me, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" He said,

reaching out to shake his hand,

"Gaara Shukaku"

Gaara stepped past the blond into the school. Naruto smiled a small smile, no one had ever stood up for him before, no one had ever stepped in for him. Naruto's mind became consumed briefly with thought's of his strange savior. Naruto was quickly pulled from his thoughts as the bell rang, causing him to rush to his homeroom class.

The late bell had already rung by the time Naruto sat in his seat. Gaara fallowed soon after, taking the empty seat next to Naruto, The blond carefully stealing glances at the redhead and avoiding glares from the other side of the room. Today was probably the weirdest day he could recall for awhile. Weird, but good.


End file.
